An important stage of a software development process is testing. Testing helps to ensure that a software product meets its requirements, including functioning in the hardware and software environment. Currently in the software environment, quality is a very important criterion especially during the testing phase. The question of how to reduce the overall cost of the software product but still ensure a quality product is delivered is what is being analyzed by most of the organizations in order to improve customer relations, business operations and quality-related problems.
The conventional methods solve the above mentioned issues by reducing man power there by reducing the time and hence reducing cost. Some other methods are to reduce the cost per hour thereby reducing the overall operational cost. The concept of test factory for managed delivery was also used to solve the above mentioned issue. The managed delivery is a process where a vendor/supplier works for a customer in a mode where the vendor manages all the deliverables and ensures that the vendor provides cost savings to the customer because of effective management. Even though managed delivery is a big success, but there is no single unified technique that could help in providing transparent information about the cost to the customer as in where it is saved and how it is saved and also about how the resources are managed.
The issues mainly faced in software testing are providing transparency to customer on the information regarding overall cost, cost per activity etc. involved in software testing process, timely delivery and resource management.